


Prince Charming

by Morethancupcake



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costumes, Cute Kids, Fluff, Getting Together, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I am no Prince, that's ridiculous. I am, the evil witch or something. Or a dark knight. Can we have a dark knight or is it going to traumatize them ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

"Michaela, NO !" Connor is yelling, he knows he's yelling. Everything is loud, and difficult, and stressful. They still have a lot to take care of, and so little time. He doesn't want to snap at her, he really doesn't, but it's just so frustrating. "I told you already, I won't be the Prince, I won't. That's stupid."

"Everyone voted for you Connor." She looks tired, and has a death-grip on her huge Starbucks cup. "You're handsome, the kids are going to love you."

"No. No. I am no Prince, that's ridiculous. I am, the evil witch or something. Or a dark knight. Can we have a dark knight or is it going to traumatize them ?" He pays for his drink, and follows her to their table. "I told you, I can't do that. I can't. You should ask Wes, seriously, he's dreamy, have you seen him ? He'll be perfect."

"Well.. Wes is a knight." Connor opens his mouth in shock, and he almot forgets to thank the nice barista for bringing him his coffee. "I'm sorry ! I'm sorry !" Michaela burries her face in her arms. "You know him, he's so nice, and sweet, and he looked so happy, I couldn't tell him no."

"So you're bullying me into being the stupid Prince ! I don't want to be the Prince !"

"Well who am I going to ask, if not you ?" Connor opens him mouth again, and she slaps his arm. "No. No. No no no. He stays away from the nice kids, and he takes care of the food and the drinks. So that leaves you or Laurel. Be the prince, or be a fairy. Your choice."

"You're hilarious." He sips at his peppermint soy chocolate (what, he deserves it) and tries. "There's the new guy." Michaela stops her fight with her phone to look at him. "The tall guy with the glasses ? Oliver ? He would make a handsome Prince."

"He would..." She's thinking, and Connor knows he doesn't exist anymore, she's not even at the table, sh's already planning costumes deliveries and fittings. "He's tall, and he's cute."

"He's very gentle, I'm sure he's good with little kids."

"We won't have a lot of little kids. You think he'll be all right with the teenagers ?"

"Make me the dark knight, and I'll take care of them."

 

The hospital isn't that depressing, and Connor knows a lot about them. His sister spent most of her life in there, and so, in a way, Connor had, from a very young age, been into rest rooms, play rooms, and several other rooms with sick people in general, and sick kids in particular. He remembers how dull the days were, when someone couldn't move around, or play much. He remembers how boring it could be, not to be able to run outside, not to be able to leave.

So yeah, he moans, and he bitches, because that's what he does, it's an art, but he goes to that stupid store for a fitting, and he smiles at the lady who tells him they're doing something right.

 

He sees Oliver, sometimes, not that often, unfortunately. Oliver's mother works at the hospital, and that's why he's here today, helping them with the big boxes full of candies and juices

"Is it going to be okay ?" It takes a few seconds to Connor to realize they're actually alone, so Oliver must've been talking to him. "I mean, what if one of the kids is diabetic or something ?"

"Uh, I think they all got a pass from Doctor Keating ? But some nurses are going to supervize the snacks, and we'll visit the others kids with fruits or other things in the afternoon." Oliver smiles, and Connor feels that stupid thing in his chest trying to shake his knees again. It's ridiculous, really.

"Thank you, Connor, right ?" He nods, because he isn't sure he can't trust himself with words. "I am a little new to all that, I don't know what to do with myself most of the time."

"I get it, I mean." He makes a face at the room, filled with balloons and toys. "Most of the time I don't either. Just go with the flow, kids are easy."

Oliver laughs a little, and he asks about Connor's classes. It shouldn't be so nice, to share a juice box and some cookies with him, but it is, and when they leave, Michaela is making frantic moves toward him that could mean she expects a call.

Or she's having a seizure.

Who knows.

 

"This isn't the dark knight." Connor looks at the costume hanging in front of him. "It's not even remotely a knight. You didn't even try, Michaela, I mean, I'm going to wear tights."

"I'm sorry, Connor." She doesn't sound sorry, far from it. Connor is standing in his underwear, looking at his costume, ad he wonders how he'll ever manage to get lucky after today.

"White tights. And a crown."

Michaela sounds suspiciously like someone who's laughing, on the other side. "We are all wearing leggings, Connor."

"And a crown !!"

"Well, you and Oliver can form a club, or something. Hurry up, the kids are coming soon."

 

Oliver is exactly how Connor pictured him. He's tall, and gracious. He smiles and listens to the little kids too shy to speak up in front of everyone. He has a cape, a cape for God's sake, and Connor isn't sure he's going to survive this afternoon.

"How come you are both Princes ?" ask a little troublemaker at his right. Connor picks a lollipop to try to distract him, but it doesn't work.

"Well they can both be Princes, Georges. Why are you so stupid ?" another kid answers, chewing on a dangerous amount of candy.

"Hey, no bad names !" Connor gives away his lollipop to a cute girl playing on the floor, and he tries to escape. It's a good party. Kids are happy, and those who aren't already in love with Oliver are trying to sit closer to Laurel or Michaela. Even Wes has gathered a small group of kids next to him on the floor, and he's reading to them.

It's a wonderful afternoon, and Connor wishes he could leave, already.

"Are you a Prince ?" The little boy is sitting on a bean bag, away from the little groups. He's holding a teddy bear in one hand, and a cookie on the other. 

"Well, I am, yes." Connor crouches next to him, and the kid wriggles to give him space on the bag. "I am here with my friends. I am Connor."

"Hello Connor, I'm Zack." 

"Hello Zach. What are you doing here ? You don't want to go and read with the others ?"

"Is the other Prince your husband ?" Connour coughs. Loudly. Enough to attract the attention of most of the grown-ups, and some kids. That's the main reason why he hates these stuff, kids have to filters, and it's fun, except when you have to think about parents, and what's proper or not for a five-ish year old. Zach waits for him to breathe again, and fires away. "I'm going to marry a Prince, when I'm older. My Dad says it's okay, and boys can marry other boys, but boys smell, and they are rude. Princes are awesome."

Connor bites the inside of his mouth, because he won't laugh, he can't laugh. Zach is munching on his cookie, and he waits for an answer. "Well, you can't marry Prince Oliver, but I'm sure there's another Prince somewhere for you."

"That's right. I have a puppy, you know ? You think a Prince can have a puppy ?"

Connor sits on the floor, and smiles at Oliver next to them.

 

"That was very cute." Oliver has glitter on his hair, probably from his own crown. They smell a little like the detergent they used to clean everything, and Connor isn't sure he can feel his feet, but he feels happy, light. 

"It was. Kids are impossible, but they are great."

"No, I mean, you. And Zach. It was very cute." Connor blushes, and he mumbles something he hopes can pass for an answer. "I wish I had a Prince like you, when I was a kid." Connor sees the blush from where it rises, from Oliver's neck to his eyebrows, and it's adorable. "No ! I mean, that's not..."

"No, I know, I know." He laughs a little, because he probably had too much sugar, and this is actually awesome. "I wish things could've been easier, too." 

They pass two pizzerias, and Connor tells himself he'll ask next. Oliver points to his car, and Connor points to his. They wave goodbye, and Connor dreams of fairy tales and Princes.

 

Michaela makes fun of him, and she tells him it's going to be another poor boy with a broken heart at the end of the week.

They drink too much, and Connor follows him home. Oliver giggles, and they have sex in his bed, the sheets smelling like him. Oliver's lips are a sin, and he leaves marks onto Connor's shoulders. He falls asleep, and Connor leaves without a word, because yeah, maybe it's just another boy.

 

He knocks at Oliver's door in the morning. He has coffee, salmon and warm bread, and they kiss at his door until they're dizzy. Connor can still feel the sharp nails on his buttocks, and Oliver tells him about his job over coffee.

 

"Look, dad ! Look ! I told you !" They're having lunch with Oliver's mother, in the hospital cafeteria, when it happens. Zach waves at them from outside, and he's so loud the whole place is looking at them. "I told you ! Prince Connor and Prince Oliver are in love ! I told you Dad !!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) You can find me on tumblr
> 
>  http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/122270178949/prince-charming
> 
> Comments and kudos make me really really happy :)


End file.
